Relación de los hechos
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Un amor, una infidelidad y una historia de amor desgarrada y zurcida después convenientemente... UKxGales USUK Para el Reto temático de Julio; How to be a heartbreaker. Para el foro Anteiku.


Hola!

Tanto tiempo sin publicar aquí. Fue algo divertido y difícil escribir este fic, aunque creo que he perdido un poco el toque. Tambien me concentre en el punto de vista de Arthur, ya que es tanto engañado como infiel. Toda la historia está narrada desde su punto de vista.

Espero que les guste el fic aunque es algo triste.

 **Disclimer:**

*El actual fic participa en el Reto temático de Julio; How to be a heartbreaker. Para el foro Anteiku.

*Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

*Los poemas en _cursiva_ le pertenecen al poeta mexicano José Carlos Becerra, yo solo los uso para fines de diversión.

 **Advertencias:**

*Yaoi (relación chico-chico), incesto y muerte de un personaje. Glen es Gales.

 _ **Relación de los hechos**_

 _Puse las manos donde mis guantes querían,_ _  
_ _puse el rostro donde mi antifaz podía revelármelo;_ _  
_ _mi única hazaña ha sido no ser verdadero, mentir con la conciencia de que digo la verdad,_ _  
_ _mirar sin aspavientos mi existencia, desfigurada por lo que la hace vivir,_ _  
_ _rodeada por lo que tiene de centro, de membrana interior._

Infiel, traidor, cobarde, mentiroso, enfermo. Tal vez esas sean las palabras que mejor puedan describirme en estos momentos. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no son completamente ciertas. Después de todo, ni siquiera sé si llegaras a leer estas líneas. Ni siquiera sé porque escribo esto en primer lugar. Tal vez solo quiero desahogarme o simplemente que sepas mis razones. Sé que no tengo salvación y que estoy condenado desde hace mucho tiempo, porque mi amor por ti; lo que los demás ven como un pecado, es más fuerte que mí mismo. Aunque muchos tachen nuestro amor de enfermizo y obsceno, el amor que siento por ti es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Un amor que es más real que cualquier otro, y el cual probablemente sea mi perdición. Nunca he dejado de amarte, a pesar de saber que el hacerlo me conduciría hasta lo más profundo del infierno. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

Tal vez cuando leas estas líneas, lo entiendas todo. Lo mucho que te amo y el porqué de mis acciones. Por eso lo único que te pido es que me entiendas aunque no puedas perdonarme, no te reprocho nada porque sé que has sufrido al igual que yo. En serio, lo lamento, Glen. Pero ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir esta farsa. No quiero continuar este juego sin fin... Lo siento, pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer... Siempre dijiste que era bueno escribiendo, ¿recuerdas?...

Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando comencé a quererte, cuando deje de verte como un hermano. Tal vez siempre te he querido. Tal vez fue el destino, no lo sé. O tal vez, solo soy una persona retorcida y enferma que ama a su propio hermano. Pero aunque no lo creas, siempre me negué a mí mismo este amor. Sabía que no era lo correcto, que no era posible y estoy seguro de que tú pensabas lo mismo. Quise hundir este sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi corazón, verte como un hermano y nada más. Me engañe a mí mismo y los demás, fingí que no me importaba. Supongo mi mentira fue lo bastante buena como para convencerte a ti también, ¿no es así?

 _He utilizado la palabra amor como un bisturí,_ _  
_ _y después he contemplado esa cicatriz verdosa que queda en lo amado y en el amante,_ _  
_ _y esa cicatriz verdosa brilla también en estas palabras,_ _  
_ _y en mi mirada también pueden sentirse los bordes carnosos y finos_ _  
_ _de esa cicatriz, de esa estrella sin fuego._

Tuve tantos amores, más de los que vale la pena recordar. Porque ninguno me hizo sentir como tú lo hacía. Tantas noches que pase en brazos ajenos, intentando olvidarte. Pero no funciono. Sin darme cuenta me fui hundiendo cada vez más en este vacío. Porque, sin importar con quien estuviera, no pude dejar de amarte. Por eso hui de casa, lejos de mis padres y de ti. Viví una vida en libertad, sin impórtame nada, haciendo lo que yo quería. Logré mis sueños, me convertí en escritor y me volví famoso. Publicaba obra tras obra, llenándome de trabajo hasta el tope, para no sentir la soledad de tu ausencia…

Hasta que lo conocí a él. Cuando conocí a Alfred, pensé que era el indicado, que tal vez podría ser feliz con él. Y así fue. Por un par de años nuestra felicidad fue inmensa. Realmente lo amaba y él me amaba a mí. Tu recuerdo cada vez se hacía más pequeño, relegado a una pequeña parte de mi corazón. Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre...

 _No era necesaria una nueva acometida de la soledad_ _  
_ _para que lo supiera._ _  
_ _Navegaba la mar por un rumbo desconocido para mis manos._ _  
_ _Donde el amor moró y tuvo reino_ _  
_ _queda ya sólo un muro que avasalla la hierba._

No te diré que me lo esperaba, o quizás sí. El hecho de que Alfred me fuera infiel, tal vez hizo las cosas más fáciles. Sabía que nuestra felicidad no sería para siempre, pero aun así me dolió. No tienes idea del dolor que sentí al descubrir su engaño, pero no soy la persona más adecuada para juzgarlo, ni tampoco le guardo rencor por ello. Probablemente parte de la culpa fue mía. Tal vez fue lo mejor, no tenía caso seguirme engañando, ni engañándolo a él.

Ahora que escribo estas líneas, en la soledad de nuestro departamento. Me doy cuenta de lo idiota que fui.

Tal vez los extraño a los dos o tal vez a ninguno...

 _La ventana da a la tristeza._ _  
_ _Apoyo los codos en el pasado y, sin mirar, tu ausencia_ _  
_ _me penetra en el pecho para lamer mi corazón._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

¿Cómo fue que todo termino? ¿En qué momento me di cuenta de su traición? No lo sé. Tal vez fueron muchas las señales. Pero me negaba a mí mismo a verlas. Cada vez era más distante conmigo, nunca tenía tiempo para hablar, se excusaba diciendo que la universidad ocupaba todo su tiempo… Inútiles mentiras. Por un par de meses fingí creerlas, trate de creerlas. Pero todo tiene un límite. Y no necesite ser un genio para averiguarlo…

 _Y ya no recuerdo exactamente a punto de qué, ya no recuerdo quiénes_ _  
_ _éramos,_ _  
_ _algo he sabido de aquellos dos,_ _  
_ _vagamente o he oído en algún sitio de mis palabras, en algún laberinto_ _  
_ _de mi creación._

—Lo sé todo —dije apartando mi vista de mi libro, cuando lo vi entrar a la habitación levantándome del sofá— ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme, Alfred? —grite abalanzándome sobre él y tomándolo de los hombros— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

—Sueltamente, Arthur… —me contesto zafándose de mi agarre— No sé de qué estás hablando…

—Claro que lo sabes. Te vi con ese maldito… ¿O es que acaso piensas tener el descaro de seguir negándomelo?

—Tú… ¿nos viste? —Respondió poniéndose pálido— No es lo que piensas. Todo fue un error, una debilidad…

—Un error, una debilidad dices… ¡Por Dios, Alfred! No quieras engañarme, es muy claro que eso no fue un error…

 _Mientras_ _  
_ _alguno de los dos_ _  
_ _llega a la cima_ _  
_ _de la última frase_ _  
_ _se detiene. ¿Tardaron_ _  
_ _entonces en comprender lo que ya no se dirían?, ¿hablaron_ _  
_ _asuntos tediosos, detalles triviales?_ _  
_ _¿Qué gesto, astilla_ _  
_ _nocturna, qué cama revuelta, oh sí,_ _  
_ _no mencionaron?_

—Lo siento, Arthur... Por favor, déjame explicarte...

—No me digas nada más… —lo interrumpí mientras tomaba mis llaves— No quiero volver a verte. Yo me largo de aquí…

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Dicen que el alcohol es lo mejor para ahogar nuestras penas. Y ese día lo necesitaba bastante. Aun no podía creer el hecho de que Alfred me fuera infiel. Así que copa tras copa, fui consumiendo mis recuerdos, mi ira y mi dolor... Cuando pensaba que nada podía ser peor, apareciste tú.

—Arthur… —dijiste, tocando suavemente mi hombro, sonriéndome como siempre lo hacías.

En ese momento, cuando vi tus ojos color olivo, supe que no te había olvidado. Que todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte…

—Glen…— murmure pensando que tal vez solo eras una alucinación producto del alcohol. Pero no era así. Eras tan real. Tenerte tan cerca y la vez tan lejos.

Te sentaste a mi lado y hablamos de todo un poco. De la familia, de nuestras vidas y de cosas triviales. Tomamos trago tras trago, como dos hermanos que se reencontraban después de tanto tiempo.

 _Tal vez parece nuestra pequeña y antigua ropa, nuestro antiguo descaro_ _  
_ _y nuestro antiguo pudor,_ _  
_ _nuestro crecimiento por separado y nuestro amor por separado,_ _  
_ _el delicioso escondite al que no hemos podido regresar_ _  
_ _porque extraviamos el plano o porque la imaginación lo ha_ _  
_ _cubierto de arena,_ _  
_ _de blancas y suaves colinas parecidas al desencanto._

Luego de varias horas, pagaste la cuenta y nos fuimos de ahí. Parecía que el alcohol había hecho demasiado efecto en mí, pues ni siquiera podía mantenerme mucho tiempo en pie. (Aunque debo confesarte que nunca he sido un buen bebedor) Así que te ofreciste a llevarme a mi casa.

— ¿Cómo podría dejar a mi pequeño hermanito borracho en medio de la calle? —fue la excusa que me diste, mientras sonreías de esa forma tan tuya, de esa forma que tanto odio y amo de ti.

—No es necesario... —trate de oponerme. No soportaba estar más tiempo cerca de ti.

—Ni siquiera puedes dar más de dos pasos tu solo… —respondiste al ver mis inútiles intentos para avanzar unos pasos.

—Estaré bien, Glen…—continúe con mi graciosa huida— Tomaré un taxi y listo… No te preocupes por mí…

— ¿Cómo podría no preocuparme por ti, Arthur? —me respondiste, mientras me tomabas en brazos, evitando que cayera al suelo.

Ahora que lo pienso, debí prestar atención al brillo de tus ojos, al significado oculto de tu frase. Entonces tal vez, hubiera adivinado lo que ibas a hacer.

Todo fue tan repentino... Me rodeaste con tus brazos, acercando tu rostro al mío y uniendo nuestros labios. En ese momento supe que tu sentías lo mismo que yo. Las palabras sobraban y dejamos que nuestros cuerpos expresaran aquello que éramos incapaces de decir.

 _Nos entregamos por un instante al_ _instante_ _,_ _  
_ _por un momento dejamos de existir en todos los sitios donde nos_ _  
_ _recuerdan o donde nos olvidan_ _  
_ _las leyes de la ciudad no nos tocan,_ _  
_ _por un instante somos los_ _otros_ _,_ _  
_ _aquellos dos en los que tanto soñamos._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Puedes fingir que estás fingiendo, puedes simular que eres tú,_

 _que es tu deseo y no tu olvido tu verdadero cómplice,_

 _que tu olvido es el invitado que envenenaste la noche que cenaron juntos._

 _Puedes decir lo que quieras, eso será la verdad,_

 _aunque no puedas ni puedan tocarla_

A la mañana siguiente, desperté entre tus brazos, mientras un extraño sabor a hiel inundaba mis labios. Sabía que no era lo correcto. Eso no debía de haber pasado. No podía hacerle eso a Alfred, a pesar de su engaño, yo seguía queriéndolo. Además de que lo nuestro no era posible. Con todo el dolor de mi alma me aparte de tus brazos y hui de tu departamento como un vil cobarde.

Regrese a casa, donde Alfred me esperaba. Hablamos durante un par de horas, me pidió perdón y decidí darle otra oportunidad. Los primeros días fueron tranquilos, todo iba de maravilla entre los dos y yo me esforzaba en enterrar tu recuerdo, fingir que no había pasado nada esa noche.

Sin embargo, el aroma de tu piel, el recuerdo de tu tacto sobre mi cuerpo y las marcas de tus besos fueron imposibles de borrar de mi mente. Traté inútilmente de resistir el deseo de buscarte, pero no fue suficiente. Y nuevamente volví a tus brazos.

 _No podemos retroceder, no podemos retroceder resbalando  
por aquel aceite de nosotros mismos._

Me citaste en tu casa y no fueron necesarias las palabras para que me tomaras de nuevo. Nunca lo fueron. Tantas noches que pasamos, sin decir una palabra de amor, sin gestos cariñosos. Solo entregándonos el uno al otro.

 _Noches que de algún modo fueron verificables,  
noches que no son paisajes ni retrato ni cuadro de historia,  
noches susceptibles de ser mencionadas en la habitación donde  
se produce el amor a cualquier precio entre el punto de  
partida y la temperatura critica._

Al final de cada encuentro, me excusaba, diciendo que debía volver lo antes posible. Me vestía y huía lo más rápido que podía. Sin despedidas, ni un te amo. Porque aunque siempre callabas y me observabas en silencio mientras me iba, sabias perfectamente que yo regresaría a sus brazos. Que aunque mi cuerpo y mi alma fueran tuyos, yo le pertenecía.

 _Mirándome, ¿viste algo? ¿Pensaste que podías ver algo?_ _  
_ _¿Alguna pequeña señal? ¿La viste, la viste?_

 _Trazando la tortura, fingiendo la tortura, ¿te torturabas más?_

 _¿Quién creíste que eras? ¿Quién creí que era yo?_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Ya no sé quiénes somos;_ _  
_ _tal vez mañana alguno de los dos lo sepa,_ _  
_ _y tal vez entonces sea necesario sonreír, fingir que recordamos,_ _  
_ _fingir que somos nosotros._

Cada vez nuestros encuentros se hacían más frecuentes, mi necesidad hacia ti crecía cada vez más. No podía estar sin ti, pero no podía seguir con este juego de engaños. No podía continuar mintiéndole a Alfred

 _Ahora esta palabra,_ _  
_ _este juego, esta cresta de gallo, esta respiración inconfundible._

—Ya no nos veremos más… —declare cuando termino nuestro encuentro habitual— No puedo seguir con esto, Glen…

Por varios minutos permaneciste en silencio, observándome fijamente, mientras me vestía.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntaste y por vez primera me pareció ver un atisbo de temor en tu voz.

—Si…—respondí poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

 _Ahora esta palabra con su resorte de niebla._

—Te amo, Arthur.

 _En la cima, última frase, alguno_ _  
_ _de los dos, nosotros dos, probó su escudo._ _  
_ _El otro, lanzo el golpe a ciegas._

—Te amo…—repetiste tomando mi muñeca para detenerme.

No podía creer lo que había oído, no podía ser posible.

—Yo…no… —tartamudee.

—Mírame, por favor…

No quería voltear, no podía. Sabía que si lo hacía toda mi determinación se ira, que me lanzaría a tus brazos y podría separarme de ti. Alejarnos era lo mejor para los dos.

—Yo no te amo, Glen... —murmure

 _¿Dónde podría yo estar diciendo la verdad?_ _  
_ _¿De qué antifaz arrancaría yo mi rostro para probar el dolor de mi mentira?_ _  
_ _¿De qué rostro arrancaría yo mi antifaz para probar la tela de mi vida,_ _  
_ _la gran envoltura de lo que me rodea?_ _  
_ _Pero la vida es la gran respiración de la muerte,_ _  
_ _el ruido de las pisadas de nuestras propias hormigas._

— ¡Yo amo a Alfred! —grité sin voltear a verte — Esto solo fue un error… ¿Acaso pensaste que lo hacía por amor? ¡Que idiotez!... —apreté mis puños, tratando de reunir valor para continuar— Solo lo hice para pasar el rato, para vengarme de Alfred por lo que me había hecho. No te lo tomes personal… Sabes tan bien como yo que todo esto fue un error que no se volverá a repetir…

Cada frase era como una puñalada para mi corazón. Pero era lo mejor para los dos o al menos eso quería creer.

Me solté de tu agarre y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude.

 _Si, voy huyendo,  
en mi corazón, la noche se disfraza de corazón,  
en mis cabellos el viento se disfraza de cabellos,  
mi rostro esta tan oscuro que los astros han volado a mis márgenes._

Cuando me aleje lo suficiente de tu departamento, las fuerzas me abandonaron. Caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar del dolor.

— ¡Oh Dios! No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Glen —grite en mi desesperación —Ojala algún día puedas perdonarme… Algún día sabrás lo mucho que te amo…

 _Mañana diré la palabra que amanece al día siguiente  
flotando en los estanques.  
Mañana diré la palabra que lucha en el festín de  
los animales de invierno._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_ _  
_

 _En ti están todos los sitios del recuerdo, los túneles donde la memoria se debate atrapada,_ _  
_ _el aleteo del crucificado y la otra cara del designio,_ _  
_ _la verdad oblicua del alma y la jactancia y la vacilación,_ _  
_ _y eres la playa donde el mar se hiere las manos_ _  
_ _por asirse a la tierra._

No puedo vivir sin ti. Esa es la única verdad que no puedo ocultar. Por más que trato de olvidarte, no logro sacarte de mi mente. Sé que soy un maldito egoísta, que quiere jugar a ser una persona honesta. Por eso regrese con Alfred, pero cada día que paso sin ti es como una tortura. No dejo de pensarte a cada minuto. Sé que él también se ha dado cuenta. Tal vez por eso se fue. Me he quedado completamente solo.

 _Ven aquí con tu colección de mariposas, con tus antiguos juguetes que ya no existen y que parecen burlarse de ti desde ciertos rincones._

 _Ven, ahora que sabes que también en los labios aparece —sin que nos demos cuenta— el beso monstruoso y bello de aquello que todavía llamamos el alma._

Incluso encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes, todo me recuerda a ti.

No puedo vivir, sin ti. Por eso en medio de mi desesperación, corro a tu departamento. Cuando abres la puerta, mientras tu rostro oculta la sorpresa de tu mirada, te beso con locura. Y me haces tuyo. No me reclamas nada. Solo me amas y nada más.

 _Así se ha cumplido todo, y ahora en este sitio somos discípulos de esta noche milenaria y confusa, de esta música atroz, de esta ciudad, de estas palabras donde es necesario dejarte y dejarme._

Estando entre tus brazos, soy la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero sé que eso no durara para siempre. Porque lo nuestro es algo que no puede ser. Aun así tratare de disfrutarlo una última vez.

 _Pero mi amor, repito, pero la naturaleza de mi disfraz, pero mi ser de lluvia,  
padeció el cuentagotas de los arrebatos más sórdidos, más cobardes y bellos,  
y mis dolencias y mis bienes, las deudas de mi sangre y mis últimas rosas;  
padecieron y cumplieron esa cadena que la Razón y la Ley han forrado de terciopelo y de Ciencia._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Compréndanme o no me comprendan si quieren,  
estoy cansado de que me quieran comprender,  
estoy cansado de que piensen que todo puede ser explicado,  
el aire de perdona vidas de sus laboratorios me exalta;  
yo no quise compréndelos a ustedes, quise ser como ustedes  
porque les he tenido miedo,  
porque les daba la razón, la ponía en sus manos como  
si ella fuera de ustedes y yo debiera pedirla._

No podía seguir así, no podía con este peso. Sabía que no era la mejor salida, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Por eso, en la que será nuestra última noche juntos, mientras tú duermes y yo termino de escribir estas líneas. He tomado una decisión, sé que no hay vuelta atrás, pero no me arrepiento. Tal vez cuando termines de leer esto, yo ya no este contigo, pero solo quiero que sepas que fue mi decisión y que no tienes la culpa de nada.

 _Ah sí, lo que tú codiciaste; aquello que dejabas que tu rostro inventara, aquello que no pasaron por alto tus puños y tu pistola, tu mueca y tu sonrisa interminablemente mezcladas, obsesionadas la una de la otra como dos locos puestos a tu servicio. Sí, nada quedó de aquello_

—Te amo, Glen… —dije apretando el gatillo con fuerza, escuchando la detonación y sintiendo como iba perdiendo poco a poco las fuerzas de mi cuerpo. Vi cómo te levantabas de la cama y corrías hacia mí — Lo siento…

—Arthur…— murmuraste tomándome entre tus brazos — No tengo nada que perdonarte... No tenía que terminar así…

—Lo se…— conteste entre pequeños temblores— ¿P-podría pedirte… un último favor?

 _Pero mi amor, pueden estar seguros, no era un lujo de fuerza,  
no contaba con ninguna clase de ejércitos en formación,  
con banderas flameando, con pactos ventajosos;  
nunca tuve valor para arrebatar la historia que me pertenecía,  
no he sabido llorar al ritmo de mi vida ni al ritmo de mi muerte,  
no he llorado sabiamente de parte de nadie,  
y esta fiereza que ahora finjo complacido al escribir estas frases, este sol negro que sale de mis manos,  
este depósito verbal alumbrado por el poniente,  
no estuvo en mí cuando padecía la cosecha de mi triunfo,  
la cola melosa de la Victoria._

—Lo que tú quieras —respondiste acariciando mis cabellos tratando de aliviar mi dolor.

—Dame un beso…— pedí

 _Así sostendré algo tuyo en el mundo,  
Así cada palabra quedara marcada para siempre._

Con delicadeza me tomaste entre tus brazos y rozaste tus labios con los míos.

— _Te amo, Arthur_ —fue lo último que oí de tus labios mientras lentamente la inconciencia se apoderaba de mí. Un dulce sueño del cual nunca volvería a despertar.

 _Una palabra, una historia arremansada en sus aguas como  
un barco que va a ser carenado,  
una historia desgarrada y zurcida después convenientemente..._


End file.
